Photo
by Dianzu
Summary: [ ficlet ] Aku menangkap sosok figurmu. Berwajah manis namun bibir sering ditekuk. Tak memperlihatkan wajah ceria maupun canda. Hanya datar dengan tatapan menusuk. [ hunwoo ] [ exo, seventeen ]


_Aku menangkap sosok figurmu. Berwajah manis namun bibir sering ditekuk. Tak memperlihatkan wajah ceria maupun canda. Hanya datar dengan tatapan menusuk._

.

.

.

.

 **PHOTO**

 **Main pair:**

 **[Oh Sehun, Jeon Wonwoo]**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **EXO (c) SM Entertainment**

 **SEVENTEEN (c) Pledis Entertainment**

 **WARN! YAOI, OOC, TYPO(s), Crack Pair!**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

.

.

.

Suara gemuruh membuat telinga tuli. Tak bisa diam jika tidak disumpal kain pel. Membuat sosok pemuda yang acapkali memasang wajah datar bak papan catur ingin pergi jauh dari kawan-kawan. Sebut saja ia Jeon Wonwoo--berumur 17 tahun.

"Wonwoo! Ayo masuk!"

Itu Seungkwan, teman Wonwoo yang paling ceria. Memiliki bobot tubuh diatas yang lainnya. Ah, semua orang pasti tahu siapa Boo Seungkwan. Seorang Diva dari Universitas Pledis yang ternama. Suara merdua bagaikan petikan melodi di orkestra. Namun teriakannya bagaikan panggilan illahi di telinga Wonwoo. Benar-benar membuat pening kepala.

Wonwoo hanya mangut-mangut. Kaki jenjang nan langsing malas untuk masuk kedalam sebuah photo box. Seungkwan masih sangat semangat dengan segenggam pop corn dan minuman soda. Memasukkan beberapa koin lalu memilih gaya untuk mengambil gambar.

Mata tajam melirik malas. Ia duduk di kursi empuk. Memandang ke seluruh penjuru tempat. Seungkwan masih sibuk dengan koin. Tak ada yang membuat Wonwoo tertarik. Pria dingin itu masih bersikap cuek dengan bibir ditekuk kebawah.

"Nah, sudah siap! Ayo senyum!" Seungkwan berteriak. Duduk manis disebelah Wonwoo.

 _Crek._

Foto pertama. Seungkwan bergaya _duck face_ dengan Wonwoo yang memasang wajah datar.

 _Crek._

Foto kedua. Diva Boo memakai gaya _gwiyomi_. Dan Emo Jeon masih menekuk bibir kebawah.

 _Crek._

Foto ketiga. Seungkwan memaksa Wonwoo untuk tersenyum.

 _Crek._

Foto keempat, Seungkwan menghindar dari kamera--membuat fokus lensa tertuju pada Wonwoo seutuhnya.

 _Crek._

Foto kelima. Wonwoo pergi meninggalkan photo box.

Mungkin orang akan menilai kehidupan Jeon Wonwoo membosankan. Hanya berbekal buku tebal dengan ruangan tenang membuat hidupnya lebih indah. Sorot mata itu tak pernah menatap sesuatu hingga tertarik. Seungkwan hanya berteriak memanggil namanya.

Walau berhati dingin, tapi ia masih memiliki belas kasih. Mana tega ia meninggalkan Seungkwan sendirian di photo box. Ia berjalan menghampiri. Masih memasang wajah datar dengan begitu ganas. Melangkah menuju tempat yang sedaritadi membuat moodnya sedikit tak baik.

"Ada apa?"

Tak perlu berbasa basi, langsung _to the point._ Itulah kebiasaan seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

"Fotonya tidak mau keluar."

Lelaki berpipi gembul masih sibuk memukul-mukul. Mengorek isi kamera yang tak mau mengeluarkan sebuah foto. Ia kesal, berteriak frustasi bak orang kesetanan.

"Permisi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Seungkwan menoleh. Menatap seorang petugas photo box menggunakan pakaian formal--ah ya, tempat ini begitu luas dan megah. Berada dalam sebuah mall elit di kota Seoul. Diva Boo sempat tertegun, menatap lelaki jangkung berkulit eksotis. Name tag tertulis Kim Jongin disana.

" _Sir_ Kim Jongin, baru saja kami memakai photo box. Namun gambar kami tak keluar." keluh Seungkwan.

Jongin tersenyum sopan, membuat Seungkwan sedikit merona. "Ah baik akan saya cek."

Lelaki jangkung itu berjongkok. Melihat kedalam alat kamera. Biasanya tak begini. Wonwoo masih jenuh menunggu. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan membaca buku. Mall bukanlah tempat yang pas untuk kutu buku sepertinya.

"Ada apa, Jongin?"

Suara berat datang menghampiri. Seungkwan sampai terjungkal dibuat. Pria bertubuh tegap dan bahu lebar berdiri dekat photo box. Kulit putih pucat dengan rambut hitam. Wajah datar--sebelas duabelas dengan Wonwoo. Dagu runcing dan dada bidang.

Tidak perlu menunjukkan perut, karena semua orang pasti tahu bentuk tubuh macam apa yang ada dibalik setelan jas hitam dengan dasi merah marun itu. Sudah sangat jelas tercetak otot bisep dan trisep.

Empat mata bertemu. Tatapan tajam yang bisa saja saling membunuh. Menukik diri lain dari cermin. Wonwoo tersihir, tatapan dingin itu macam miliknya. Dan pria gagah dihadapannya seperti itu juga.

"Tuan besar, Oh Sehun." Jongin menunduk hormat.

Dua remaja mematung ditempat. Tak berkutik ketika sosok tuan besar menatap tajam. Seperti disayat ribuan silet hingga kulit koyak. Tak ada yang tahu tatapan macam apa itu. Seungkwan sedikit memundurkan diri--tuan besar Sehun memang tampan, namun percayalah ia terlalu menyeramkan.

Wonwoo masih menatap intens. Kembali membalas tajam lekukan mata elang didepan. Tak merasa takut ataupun bergetar. Ia merasa tertantang. Belum pernah ia merasa seperti ini.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Fotoku tidak keluar." sahut Wonwoo datar.

Sehun melirik mesin foto. Lalu sedikit menghembuskan nafas, "Oh."

Hanya begitu? Yang benar saja. Biasanya orang akan berlari takut ketika tatapan Wonwoo menyerang. Namun tak memberi efek pada si tuan besar. Sedangkan Sehun berjalan mendekat mesin foto. Dengan sekali hentakan, ia memukul keras mesin pencetak gambar.

 _Brak._

Seungkwan bergetar menatapnya. Ia sangat kuat. Tak memasang mimik apapun. Hanya datar macam pantat panci. Lengan kekar dengan urat menyembul, sungguh membuat iman tergoyah.

Beberapa detik, 4 gambar keluar. Membuat senyum Boo Seungkwan merekah. Ia berlarian menuju foto. Mengambil lalu menunjukkannya pada Wonwoo. "Wonwoo lihat, fotonya keluar."

Tak menyahut. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan menjauh.

"Ekhm. Kau harus belajar bersikap sopan santun, anak muda."

Suara _baritone_ itu kembali hadir di telinga Wonwoo. Berat dan serak, kau akan dibuat meleleh jika mendengarnya langsung.

"Ano--terima kasih, _sir_." bukannya Wonwoo, tapi Seungkwan yang berterima kasih. Membungkuk sangat hormat pada tuan besar Oh Sehun.

"Bukan kau, tapi si wajah teflon itu." unjuk Sehun.

Wonwoo geram sendiri mendengarnya. Ia lalu berbalik, menatap tajam seperti menguliti. Dan membungkuk hormat, "Terima kasih banyak, tuan pantat teflon."

Sangat sarkatis. Membuat Seungkwan ingin mati segera.

Remaja berwajah dingin menarik Seungkwan pergi. Membawa gambar--yang menurut Wonwoo sangat tak penting. Meninggalkan tempat yang sangat berkesan di hati Jeon Wonwoo. Jantung berdetak cepat. Marah sekali, tapi dilain sisi ada perasaan lain. Tapi apa? Ah, mungkin efek karena marah. Namun wajah merah itu... apa karena marah juga?

"Oh, Wonwoo! Fotonya hanya ada 4!" ucap Seungkwan panik.

Yang dipanggil hanya merengut kesal, "Memang kenapa?"

"Tadi kita foto 5 kali!"

.

.

.

.

Bibir ditarik keatas, senyum yang amat tipis terpatri jelas di wajah tampan Oh Sehun. Matanya menatap keluar--mencari bocah remaja naif yang sudah keluar dari arena photo box. "Menarik, manis."

"Tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Kim Jongin sopan.

Sehun kembali mendatarkan wajah, "Tolong cari informasi tentang bocah ini."

Memperlihatkan gambar pada Jongin. Lelaki berkulit eksotis mengangguk paham. "Baiklah, tuan."

Gambar itu adalah foto Jeon Wonwoo yang keempat. Dan Oh Sehun menyimpan foto Wonwoo di saku celana.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **A/n:**

 **Ah ya, sesungguhnya fanfik ini adalah luapan hati saya yang kesal karena merasa ditipu oleh sebuah photo box di sebuah mall. Saya kira habis memasukkan kartu; lalu ambil foto cetak. Ternyata itu hanya permainan--jadi ambil foto cetaknya gak jadi.**

 **Oh ya, kenapa saya bikin crack pair? Kenapa harus Sehun x Wonwoo? Maybe. Saya selalu berpikir. Sehun (dingin) Wonwoo (juga dingin). Dingin ditambah dingin? Membeku mungkin /apasih.**

 **Wkwk intinya lagi kepingin aja bikin crack pair yang bener-bener crack xD**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca.**

 **-levieren225**


End file.
